The Falling Leaves
by Sincerity
Summary: Several years after The War on Gaea, princess Eries is asked to meet an unknown ally in a secret meeting deep within the Fanelian woods.


Disclaimer: Escaflowne is copyrighted by Sunrise Studios. I do not own anything pertaining to the marvelous show. My writing is non-profit and strictly for the enjoyment of readers.

* * *

**The Falling Leaves**

* * *

_As I walk upon a leaf covered road,_

_I think of the loved ones who have passed on before me._

_The reality of death disturbs me,_

_is life like the seasons?_

_I look upon the leaves, they inspire me,_

_but leave my question unanswered._

* * *

It felt to her as if she were in a dream and yet Eries knew she was not. Autumn leaves fell all around. The Fanelian forest floor was transforming into a tapestry of vibrant color she had only seen in the controlled flames of a fireplace. The beauty of the season was breathtaking. Only in Fanelia could a soul hope to see such natural splendor and yet she didn't notice the trees and their glorious undressing. Eries didn't hear the crunch of dry leaves when they were stepped under foot.

Her gaze and undivided attention was captured by a spectacle much more rare. An angel had descended through the canopy of trees with the light of the setting sun. He had landed only a few feet ahead and greeted her by name. He carried himself regally and as he stepped forward a ray of light filtered through the leaves and illumined his face.

This was not only an angel but a prince, a redeemed prince long believed dead. It was not until he stood directly before her that the princess dared whisper his name.

" Folken."

Gone were the dark and restricting robes of his former military uniform, replaced by regal robes of deep greens and blues. Her eyes traveled the familiar curves of his face up to the soft waves of his aqua hair.

He was a shocking contrast to the arresting environment in which they stood, as if he wore the very waters of a fresh mountain spring in the midst of a roaring fire.

The princess had not realized that she held her breath. Tentatively she found her voice. " Were you not declared dead by your own brother?" She asked after a moment of silence had fallen between them.

He gave her an apologetic smile. " The Ispanos offered to preserve my life. Van agreed. Their price was two-fold: that I be declared dead until a time they deemed it unnecessary and that Escaflowne never be used in battle again."

" Van knew the truth all this time." Eries stated to herself. She had so many questions and yet the princess could not imagine where to begin. Silently she fought to retain her composure. Already she could feel the sting of tears.

Folken was studying her, perhaps trying to distinguish her feelings when Eries could no longer contain herself and embraced him, pressing her cheek against his chest. He quickly returned her embrace with equal fervor.

" I have missed you." She whispered to him, having decided to toss aside all formalities in the exceptional circumstance she was now a part of.

" As have I." He replied sincerely.

" I thought I would never again hear your voice or see your face." She continued, unable to stop the words from tumbling past her quivering lips.

Folken listened quietly, understanding her need to speak. He gently caressed her back and pressed his cheek to the crown of her head.

" When Van told me that someone of great importance needed to meet me here, in your family's secret woodlands… I didn't know what to think… I wasn't even certain I would come…"

" But you did. You listened to your heart as you always have done." Folken replied and pulled away so as to better see her face. " And now you know the truth. Now you understand the secrecy."

Eries gazed at him in wonder as he gently tucked a wayward strand of golden hair behind her ear.

" Eries," He continued. " Even though the Ispanos foresee no further danger concerning my life, no one can yet know I live."

" Folken I don't understand…"

He took her hands in his own and looked into her eyes. " Van has shared with me all you have done to aide Fanelia, to aide your sister, and even refugees from Zaibach. I know the sacrifices you have made and how much you have suffered for them.

I want you to know that I plan to make things right. You will no longer be alone in your efforts. My reasons for remaining in the shadows now are to better protect you. But this will only be necessary for a short time. Once the plans are set into motion I will re-emerge amongst the living."

Eries tried to understand the implications of everything he shared but to her dismay she could not find logic in those moments, being so near to him when she had thought him dead.

Perhaps he sensed her inner turmoil, perhaps she wasn't able to hide her feelings, or perhaps he himself felt the same desperation, but suddenly his lips were upon hers. And she clung to him.

Eries felt that she might laugh or sob, fly into the sky or faint all at the same time. And Folken pulled her into a tight embrace as she suddenly realized her legs were no longer holding her own weight.

Slowly he kneeled to the forest floor until she was comfortably seated and able to catch her breath.

At length he spoke again. " I wish there had been another way." He whispered to her softly. " I am sorry for the grief you have carried alone all these years. I never want to be separated from you again."

Eries lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. " What do you mean?"

Folken shuffled back a pace so that he could hold her hands in his own once again. " Eries, dear sweet princess, I don't believe there has ever been a more fair or loving princess in all the kingdoms of this world. And I would be honored if you would be my wife."

Eries smiled then, a beautiful, genuine smile that no one had ever seen since her mother's passing long ago. For in that moment hope soared in her heart once more.

And so it was that amongst the falling leaves of the Fanelian woods, an avenging angel and a lonely princess found their purpose in each other. Together they rose and walked on the path that would lead them to the castle.

The future would be wrought with difficulties to be sure, but they would overcome them and become the founders of a new age in Gaea, an age of peace.

* * *

Poem: Falling Leaves written by Unicus


End file.
